<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i don't have a home anymore by periwinklepandas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358838">i don't have a home anymore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepandas/pseuds/periwinklepandas'>periwinklepandas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Homesick TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), One Direction One Shot, Other, TommyInnit Deserves Better (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:55:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepandas/pseuds/periwinklepandas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy misses L'manberg, misses home ----- but is it really home anymore? (reposted from my (taken down) oneshots book)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i don't have a home anymore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>original notes : Hi yall! sorry for no update yesterday, haven't been feeling my best lately. this is ---- you guessed it ---- another exiledinnit centric oneshot! i haven't really been watching the streams recently, but i saw a concept on insta by user @/bugseds that the reasons tommy keeps spawning in the middle of the ocean is because he sleepwalks and tries to go home to l'manberg, and i just had to write something with that.<br/>i feel like it kinda turned into something else and im not rlly that happy with it, but i focused mostly on tommy missing home, but then realizing that he's lost most of his friends and that his friends are what really make l'manberg home, and he doesn't have a home now.<br/>enjoy :)</p><p>word count : 802</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy dreams of L'manberg, of home every night. </p><p>Every night, he falls into slumber, and is greeted by memories, memories that seem to be relics, events of a past time that seem so long ago. </p><p>It's dreams of good memories, of happier times, of laughter and giggles. Of family, of friends, of love and acceptance ------ of home.  </p><p>The dreams are when he's happiest, being transported back to times before the pain, before the wars and trauma. </p><p>But dreams are only just that --- dreams, and dreams can't last forever ---- nothing does. Every time, Tommy wakes up too soon, far too soon, and remembers that he's not in L'manberg anymore, that all his friends have left him, and he's alone again. </p><p>Tommy would sit curled up in his bed, trying to stop the tears from flowing, staring off into the dawn ---- in the direction of home. </p><p>He missed home ---- he missed L'manberg. He missed his friends ----- Tubbo, Phil, Ghostbur.  </p><p>He wanted to go home.  </p><p>---------------------------------------------- </p><p>Tommy started waking up on the shore. </p><p>Some days he'd wake up lying on the sand, his hair messily tangled, jeans wet with seawater, throat dry. </p><p>Dully, he wondered why. He clearly remembered falling asleep in his tent last night, so why was he waking up on the beach? </p><p>Tommy didn’t know. </p><p>He still missed L’manberg, more than ever. He missed being surrounded by friends, people, and the frequent sound of chatter that came with it. He missed the place itself ---- the lanterns, suspended in midair, shining with warmth at night. He missed the familiar wooden pathways, old and worn out by frequent use. </p><p>But most of all, he missed the people in it. </p><p>He missed Phil, his comforting smile and fatherly demeanor soothing to Tommy. </p><p>
  <em>But Phil never visited him anyways. </em>
</p><p>He missed Niki, the girl who was like a sister to him. He missed her bright smile, the smell of fresh bread that came with her, nostalgic, reminding Tommy of better times. </p><p>
  <em>But she never visited him anyways. </em>
</p><p>He missed Tubbo, his best friend, his brother. He missed their conversations, ending in laughter and happiness. He missed listening to Tubbo ramble about bees, his interest in the fuzzy insects never-ending. He missed sitting with him on their bench, watching the sun sink below the horizon slowly in comfortable silence. </p><p>
  <em>But Tubbo had been the very person to exile him from L’manberg, from home. (Tommy forgave him, but it still hurt) </em>
</p><p>Tommy missed home, but more than that, he missed the people that were in it. </p><p>The people in it that probably didn’t care for him anymore now. </p><p>He started waking up on the shore more and more frequently, until it became a daily occurrence. </p><p>Every night, he'd go to sleep in his small tent, and wake up on the beach, sand tangled in his hair. </p><p>He didn't know why ------ he should probably be more worried about this, to be honest. I mean, one would probably be freaked out if you woke up in a different spot than you went to sleep in, right?  </p><p>But truth be told, he didn't have the energy to care. He barely had the energy to eat or wake up, let alone finish his started projects. Most days he'd lie in bed, lethargic, or sit on the shore holding the glowing compass staring off into the distance, missing home, longing to go back, to have his family back. </p><p>---------------------------------------------- </p><p>A month passed before Tommy realized why. </p><p>He'd always had a problem with sleepwalking as a kid, stumbling down the stairs to the kitchen and eating cookies out of the jar in his sleep, before Wilbur found him passed out in the kitchen, the cookie jar open next to a snoring Tommy, and carried him back to his bed. </p><p>It was usually with something he wanted, like sweets, and even when he grew older he'd wander out of his bed in his sleep, roaming the halls in a dreamlike daze. He'd grown out of it eventually, but it brought a lot of stories with it, some funny, some embarrassing. </p><p>
  <em>Tommy had been sleepwalking towards L’manberg. </em>
</p><p>He missed L'manberg, missed home so much, he thought about it all the time. </p><p>He missed L'manberg so much he dreamt about it, walked towards it in his sleep, longed to go back home. </p><p>He loved L'manberg so much ---- he missed it, missed home, but was L'manberg home anymore? </p><p>Tommy had been thrown away from it, exiled, banished from it, by his best friend nonetheless. </p><p>They say your family is what makes home home. </p><p>His friends were what made L'manberg worth loving. </p><p>And now he'd lost them. </p><p>Lost his friends, lost his family. </p><p>Pushed them all away, made them hate him. </p><p>L'manberg wasn't home anymore. </p><p>He didn't have a home. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>